Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have generally included topsheets, backsheets, and absorbent structures. Some diapers specifically designed for newborn children have further included V-shaped or U-shaped notches cut into the front waist section of the diaper to minimize contact with the umbilical cord and/or navel of newborn children. Such diapers require additional processing and can slow production and/or negatively impact quality.
Other diapers designed for newborn children have included various perforations and separable panels to minimize contact with the umbilical cord region of newborns. However, these solutions have required additional processing steps to provide the desired umbilical feature. Yet other diapers have required a part of the diaper be removed by the caregiver to utilize the umbilical feature. In these designs, the inconvenience of removing and disposing of a separate part may be less desirable. Some diapers have required additional manipulation by the caregiver, such as by folding the front edge, to utilize the umbilical feature. In these designs, the inconvenience of manipulating the diaper with a wiggling baby may not be desirable.
As a result, there is a continued need for disposable diapers, particularly useful with newborns, to include an umbilical feature that does not require additional processing steps, additional manipulation by the caregiver, or the disposal of removable parts.